The Unusual Week For Haruno Sakura REVISED
by Byakurai
Summary: Sakura kept on getting anonymous love letters from her locker. After some investigation, she ends up with 4 possible culprits: Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru and Sasuke. Who is her secret Admirer? Highschool AU R&R SAKUxSECRETADMIRER


AUTHOR NOTES: Well, I was so surprised when I got a lot of response from the version one of this fic even though I didn't take writing it very seriously, so I decided to revise to make it better (i think... lol).

* * *

The Unusual Week For Haruno Sakura

* * *

_Life is truly unexpected,_

_What you have never expected usually happens_

_Whether good or bad,_

_What you have always expected usually never happens_

_or sometimes it happens but it's too late_

_But whatever happens,_

_we have to face and accept it for sometimes_

_what you have expected comes out in the most unexpected way

* * *

_

It all started on the 16th of June year 2008…

I was walking through the hallway along with my friends, Ino and Hinata. We were chatting as we headed to the cafeteria for it was lunch time already. We talked about boys, relationships and school as we pass by a lot of familiar-looking lockers and doors alternatively as if we were just going around circles but we're not.

Then, when we were about 5 meters away from the cafeteria door, I grasped my pocket and realized my wallet wasn't there!

Then, I came to deep thinking where I could have misplaced my wallet then I remembered! The only places where I leave my wallet are either on my pocket or in my locker.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead! I'll catch up shortly!" I said, "oh and take the usual spot, ok? So it'll be easier to find you guys!"

"Oh, you left your wallet again, didn't you?" Ino assumed, "Ha-ha, as always."

"Um…um… sure, take your time!" Hinata shyly responded.

There, I parted from the Ino and Hinata and I went back in a hurry since only one hour is allotted for us to eat our meal.

Well, every locker in Konoha High looks the same on the outside except for the sticker on the lockers with numbers on it and of course, the pattern of some rust on the sides of each locker doors.

Then, I entered the code of my locker which is "7-4-6" and I hurriedly opened the locker. Then a pink envelope, with a small and cute dog sticker attached to it which kept the envelope sealed, fell from my locker.

It felt so weird because nothing was written on the envelope except for my name which is beautifully written on a Monotype Corsiva-like font. So I slowly opened the envelope and inside was…

An anonymous love letter.

* * *

June 18, 2008

It was two days ago when I first got a love letter. Just yesterday, I got another one from my locker and it was inside a blue envelope with a cute cat sticker attached to it which kept it sealed.

It was very suspicious but so flattering at the same time that what I'm feeling now can't be explained by even the greatest psychologists in the world. But still, I became more confident with my beauty but I still didn't keep my hopes up because what if all of this is all a sketch or a big fat prank? Then I'll just fall on their traps and become the laughing stock of the whole Konoha High!

Of course, I, Haruno Sakura, won't give in without a fight!

And that's the reason why I started this search for my secret admirer or rather,

The Culprit…

* * *

11:18AM

It was Math time, the deadliest subject of all that even my beloved, Uchiha Sasuke, can't get a decent A on any of the Math exams.

"Now if we want to get the slope of the line tangent to this function, we have to get the limit of…"

There, Kakashi-sensei is now discussing a very important part of the lesson which I'm sure no one would do something stupid to miss this part except for me since now is the perfect time to find my suspects.

"We have to get the limit of f of x plus h…"

As Kakashi-sensei continued with his blabbering, I gave a little glance on my left and there! I found suspect number one!

It was Chouji. He was trembling. He was biting the end of his pen but most of all, he glanced at me back and we had a little eye-to-eye contact but then he instantly avoided eye contact with me.

"Now, we substitute the value of x plus h to f of x…"

Now that I have found my first suspects, I was so eager to find some more before time strikes 12 noon and it is time for lunch.

Then, I turned my head forty-five degrees to the right and I just saw Shikamaru, who was seated on the front row and the last column from the left, writing a lot of things on a yellow piece of paper even without looking on the board so it only means that what he is writing isn't what Kakashi-sensei is writing on the board so it could be the love letter!

"Now, we have to conjugate the denominator of…"

Uhh... My head hurts already... It is because of the many things I have in mind including the mysterious love letters and even the Math lesson I can't even understand but still, "FOCUS IS A MUST!"

When I turned the one thousand plus pages math book of mine, my pen slided down and fell from the right side of my table, when I tilted down and reached for my pen, Naruto, who was just beside me, was reaching for it too and our hands touched and when I looked at him, he was blushing! So there, I just found my third culprit.

Unfortunately, the bell rang already and I only got three suspects.

But then I thought, "Hmm... Sasuke feels weird today. I'll add him to the list."

But actually, I just added Sasuke even though he didn't really acted weird so I can pretend that he loves me! But there is a possibility.... I hope…

There I got four suspects!

Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji and Shikamaru…

I wonder who the culprit is?

* * *

To be Continued...

* * *

So the events in the revised version is slower but it is much more better (I think) since I just learned something very good in our Literature in school..

So I will still need your construction criticisms and such.. Oh! and also some reviews to motivate me to write the next chapter..

Motivation will make me update faster!! LOL!


End file.
